finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IV enemy abilities
This is a list of all enemy abilities from Final Fantasy IV Enemy Abilities A } |Restores HP equal to 1/3 of current HP. |Black Knight, Satanite, Draculady, ZeromusEG |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Alert !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Summons a monster into battle. |Security Eye, Searcher |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Armor !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Increases defense. |Asura (Advance and DS only), Platinum Toad |- |} B } |Inflicts damage equal to 1/10 of a character's Max HP. |Beam Cannon, Dr. Lugae |- !colspan="4" bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts around 2000 damage to the party and Sap. |Zeromus, Zeromus EG |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Big Wave !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Big Tsunami !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Tidal Wave !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts heavy Water elemental damage to the party. |Leviathan, Ogopogo, Zeromus EG, Lunar Leviathan |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blast !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Moderate non-elemental damage as well as Paralyze and Sap. |Mindflayer, Zemus's Breath |- !colspan="4" bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Heavy Fire elemental damage to the party. |Chimera, Chimera Brain |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"|Blitz !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Lightning Flash !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Lightning elemental damage to the party. |Gold Dragon, Thunder Dragon, Lunar Ramuh |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blizzard !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Snowstorm !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Ice Storm !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Heavy Ice elemental damage to one or more party members. |Blue Dragon, T-Rex, Lunar Shiva, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blk.Hole !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Removes all good statuses from the party. |Zeromus, Brachioraidos, Zeromus EG |- !colspan="4" bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |50% chance of inflicting Paralyze or Death. |Cait Sith, Coeurl, Coeurl Regina |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"|Bolt1 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Minor Lightning elemental damage. |Scarmiglione, Tiny Mage, Skeleton |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"|Bolt2 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Moderate Lightning elemental damage. |Zeromus EG, Golbez, Mindy |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"|Bolt3 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Heavy Lightning elemental damage. |Lunar Ramuh, Lunar Asura, Li'l Murderer |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Breath !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Inflicts all statuses on an ally. |Malboro, Great Malboro, Lunarsaurus |- |} C } |Inflicts Confuse. |Lamia, Lamia Queen, Flan Princess, Lamia Matriarch |- !colspan="4" bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Used as a counter when in Mist form. Moderate Ice elemental damage to the party. |Mist Dragon, Lunar Dragon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|"Come Dance" !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Dancing !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Berserk. |Flan Princess |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Count !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Inflicts Doom on one or all allies. |Ahriman, Plague, Zeromus ET |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Counter !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Counter Horn !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Used as a counter to all attacks except the Chocobo summon. |Antlion |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Croak !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Summons Bog Toads |Bog Witch |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Crush !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Crash Down !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Inflicts Death. |Demon Wall, Lunar Titan |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"|Cure3 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Restores major HP. |Deathmask, Lunar Asura, Asura |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"|Cure4 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Restores extreme HP. |Asura |- !colspan="4" bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Curse. |Scarmaglione, Dinozombie, Dark Knight, Satanite, Geryon |- |} D } |Used as a counter to Fire elemental attacks. Inflicts Slow to the party. |Scarmiglione (Undead) |- |} E F G } |Inflicts Confuse. |Calcabrina, Miss Vamp |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Glare !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Major Fire elemental damage. |Brachioraidos, Flamehound, Rubicante, Lunar Ifrit |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Globe 199 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Number 199 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Globe 199 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts 9999 damage to an ally. |CPU, Brachioraidos, Proto-Babil, Death Mech |- |} H } |Removes all bad statuses from party. |Dr. Lugae |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Heat Ray !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Heat Ray !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts major Fire elemental damage to the party. |Red Dragon |- !colspan="4" bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Paralyze. |Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Hold Gas !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Cursed Aura !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Ice Bind !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Paralyze to the party. | |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Hug !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Embrace !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Petrify. Also fully heals target before Petrify except in the Nintendo DS version. |Moonmaiden, Zeromus ET |} I } |Major non-elemental damage to the party. | |} L M N O P Q R } |Inflicts Gradual Petrify. |Medusa, Gorgon, Barbariccia |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Reaction !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Chain Reaction !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Destroys all enemies. Response to Lightning elemental attacks. |Dark Grenade |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Regen !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Revives 1 fallen enemy. |Amoeba |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Remedy !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Heal !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="2"| |Restores HP equal to 1/10 of max HP. |Cagnazzo, Lunarsaurus, Dark Bahamut, Defense Node, Brachioraidos, Lunar Dragon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Reverses the effects of healing and damaging items and spells. |Dr. Lugae (DS only) |- |} S } |1/3 chance of Paralyze, Silence, or Curse. |Lilith, Hiromi Nakada |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="4"| |Reduces target's speed. |Lunar Dragon, Sorceress |- !colspan="4" bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Sleep |Hiroyuki Ito |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| | |Geryon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Storm !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Reduces party's HP to single digits. Used as a counter by Behemoths to Holy elemental attacks. |Barbariccia (Elements), Behemoth, Brachioraidos, White Dragon, Lunar Leviathan, Geryon, Storm Dragon |- |} T V W } |Same as the Black Magic spell Tornado, but is more effective. Used as a counter to Lightning elemental attacks for Tidarithan and as a counter to Holy elemental attacks for Zeromus. |Tidarithan, Zeromus, Zeromus EG |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Whisper !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Whisper !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Pig on an ally. |Dark Elf, Lil' Murderer |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|White !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Heavy Holy elemental damage. |Deathmask |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Wreathe !bgcolor="#AFB5D7" colspan="3"| |Inflicts Paralyze. Used as a counter. |Gold Dragon, Hydra, Twin Snake, Baigan's Left Arm, Baigan's Right Arm |} Category:Final Fantasy IV